


O segredo que descansa nos teus olhos

by juliacalasans



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: É o elo que nos une.





	O segredo que descansa nos teus olhos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [staywithme_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staywithme_13/gifts).



Os segredos que minavam seu relacionamento eram os mesmos que o mantinham aceso; e mesmo depois de tanto tempo juntos, ele ainda perdia tempo tentando entender aquela dualidade.

Claro, se fosse mais inteligente, como ela era, talvez já tivesse chegado a alguma conclusão; mas ele era o Mutano, o cara do bem, das brincadeiras idiotas, e não de longas reflexões que podiam durar horas ou minutos – na maior parte das vezes, minutos. Seus delírios filosóficos o faziam andar em círculos e aquilo não condizia com sua personalidade alerta; Ravena não condizia com sua personalidade alerta. Entretanto, ele sempre gravitava para ela sem que se desse conta e, mesmo que o fizesse conscientemente, sabia que não pararia.

Os segredos dela o atraíam. Não pensava em passados ocultos, em coisas que ela preferia esquecer, entretanto – pensava no modo como ela desviava o olhar e crispava os lábios quando, num gesto milagroso, achava uma piada sua engraçada; como sumia durante o dia para meditar, para se manter sã, e nunca deixava de parecer incrivelmente bela sentada na posição de lótus; como o ignorava quando estava sendo idiota, mas ainda mantinha aquele inegável brilho de diversão nos olhos; como podia ser ao mesmo tempo tão solene e tão divertida, podendo repreendê-lo e passar horas e horas conversando com ele. Era uma mulher multifacetada, em todos os seus lados encantadora, e cada uma daquelas facetas era um segredo guardado com chave de ouro que Mutano se sentia ansioso para solucionar.

Às vezes, se frustrava. Queria que fosse mais aberta com ele, que lhe falasse mais sobre si mesma, que o amasse mais abertamente, porque ele nunca escondera nada do que sentia; escancarava seus sentimentos, gritava-os para o mundo e não tinha medo de fazê-lo, porque confiava na honestidade daquilo que sentia. Entendia que era o jeito dela e o compreendia como um de seus inomináveis segredos, mas não conseguia entender: ela era a pessoa mais forte que conhecia, forte o suficiente para que o amor não lhe fosse o menor resquício de fraqueza.

Na maior parte do tempo, entretanto, não se importava muito. Quando a beijava, ela retribuía; quando acariciava seu corpo, ela não o parava. Suas mãos nunca eram tímidas em agraciá-lo, e ela elevava a voz nos momentos certos. Os corpos tinham sintonia em seus movimentos e, quando prazer vinha, ele vinha por igual para ambos; porque havia aquela sintonia, aquele pequeno elo que os unia, mais forte que as ponderações dele ou das hesitações dela. Eles não podiam ser o casal mais igual do mundo – na verdade, era difícil encontrar pessoas mais diferentes –, mas havia amor, e era o suficiente.

E, quando caíam suados e cansados um ao lado do outro, Mutano nunca deixaria de pensar que o maior segredo era como tinha se tornado merecedor de uma felicidade tão grande como aquela.


End file.
